


April Fools Day

by MildlyImportant



Category: AO3 Abuse, AO3 Support, Archive of Our Own
Genre: Gen, I know you don't want to deal with these, I'm tired of reading tumblr posts scomplaining about things, Read the TOS people, sorry tag wranglers, tags tags tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildlyImportant/pseuds/MildlyImportant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April Fools Day prank by the abuse team teaches people to be nice to each other and stop complaining about things that aren't against the rules</p><p>(I have no affiliation to the Support or Abuse teams of AO3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

SastielIsOTPFurevvs logged onto her favourite fanfiction website one day to find the next story for her eyes to devour.  She went to her favourite tag, which changed on a weekly basis, Dean Winchester/God (Supernatural).  Skimming past all of the incomplete fics, she happened upon a fic that had an interesting summary.  Clicking on the link to it, she began to read.

  
  
_so lke dean was in lurrvee with god and he wants to put his peen into the buuty of his god firend._

 _So he goes_ God I want to put my peen itno your poophoel  
  
_and god wenty_ no dean, I don’t wnt you to put your lvoemeatsitck into my behind.

 _But deno wantd to do ti so he says_ but goodddd I waaaaaant tooooooo  
  
_so god say_ oh okay dena

 _So dean put him peenpole into his godfrend buttyhole and did the sex with him_  
  


She swore her eyes couldn’t take more.  She couldn’t stand when good summaries ended up being the dreaded, crackfic.

“I wish you could just delete this from the website.  It must not be allowed here right?” She said quietly to her screen.  So she scrolled to the end of the page and clicked the report to abuse button and submitted the form.  “They will delete it I’m sure,” she said and logged for the night.

 

~~~Q~~~

 

The next morning she checked her email and had a response from the website’s abuse team. 

 

_Hello dear user of our website,_

_We’re sorry to say that the thing you sent us for being against the rules, actually does not violate our terms of service.  We thank you for you’ continued support of our website._

_AbuseTeamPersonName_

SastielIsOTPFurevvs was disgusted learning that her least favourite kind of internet trash was in fact ALLOWED on her favourite website.  She decided that she would go find more fics that just had to be not allowed on her website and report them, that way she could at least clean up some of her website.

She sent it all too:  rape fic, underaged sex, the creepiest kinks she could find, weird alternate universes that really shouldn’t exist.

Satisfied that she had hopefully cleaned up a bit of her section of the internet, she went about more of her day.

 

~~~Q~~~

 

A day later SastielIsOTPFurevvs checked her email again to find another response from the abuse team.  Excited she opened the email.  
  
_Hello dear user of our website,_

_We’re sorry to say that ALL of the things you sent us for being against the rules, actually are not in violation of our terms of service.  We thank you for you’ continued support of our website._

_If you would like to better use the website, the following link will lead you to a page that describes how to use our tagging system, so you can hide the things you do not wish to see from the archive.  Link_

_AnotherAbuseTeamMemberThisTime_

 

SastielIsOTPFurevvs was outraged.  “How is it that my favourite fanfiction website has and allows this trash to exist on it!”, she yelled to her computer screen.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

LoveLoveLoveFic31 also used the same fanfiction website.  She enjoyed posting the things she wrote in her free time, and once she even posted some fanart of another user’s fic.  She logged in on March 31st one year and had just finished another fic and went about posting it.  It was a new fic about her favourite tv show characters having a snowball fight.  She had started working on it over Christmas break, but hadn’t put the finishing touches on it and gotten it betaread until the night before.  She went to bed in a good mood, hopeful that by morning she will have some comment from her dear readers.

 

~~~Q~~~

 

The morning rolled around and LoveLoveLoveFic31 logged into her account to check if anyone had commented yet.  As she was about to look her phone went off.  She checked her phone and it was an email.  She checked the email and it was from her fanfiction website.

 

_Hello dear user!_

_With the new policy of self-policing our community we have allowed users to delete any work they find to be harmful.  Your fic titled_ Our Sweet Embrace _has been deleted by_ Anonymous _for the following reason given:_

Uh well I don’t agree that this should be on this website.  What if a child saw this filth?  There is too much violence in this fic.

_As we here at the website are sure you will understand, it is our new policy to delete this automatically and irrevocably.  Please do not contact the Support or the Abuse team to retrieve this fic as no one will be able to help you._

_Sincerely,_

_Fanfiction Website_

LoveLoveLoveFic31 started crying.  How could someone be so mean to her?  Why would her website do this?  She went back to her computer to see if the website had anything to explain.  She found a new announcement.

_Attention from our website’s abuse team!_

_Due to popular demand by our users, we have decided that we would implement a new self-policing policy.  We have received many reports from our users stating that our terms of service are not strong enough and that we would be idiots if we didn’t make it easier to get problematic content removed.  So we created a new button on every page to allow users to delete any content that they find to be an issue.  We hope you will stand with our decision and help us clean up our website and keep it clean from here on out._

_As a safety precaution we have implemented we have included a box to enter the reason why the content is being deleted, to add closure for offending authors and allow them to learn from their mistakes._

_With love,_

_Website_

LoveLoveLoveFic31 couldn’t believe her eyes. 

Her phone went off again.  Then it went off a few more times.  She checked it and they were all emails from the website.  She checked the first two before she gave up.

 _Love wins out deleted by SastielIsOTPFurrevvs for “_ how dare you think I would want to read about people sinning like this?  Pre-marital sex is a sin and my babies would never want to go to hell.  But you sure are for writing thing.”

_I Open My Eyes deleted by F4nd0m4L1f3 for “lol deleted #762/this entire website”_

LoveLoveLoveFic31 was crying.  She loved this website and couldn’t believe how horrible the users were being, let alone the fact that the website would even do this in the first place.  When LoveLoveLoveFic31 looked back at her computer screen there was another banner on the website.  It held the currently count of fic on the website, and the amount of “trash” deleted.  The deleted outweighed the currently still online.  LoveLoveLoveFic31 watched the numbers keep changing for hours.  Eventually the current count was down to zero.  She went to bed early that night and cried until she fell asleep.

 

~~~Q~~~

 

The next morning she logged into the site out of habit before she remembered what had happened the day before.  Looking at her computer screen though, she noticed a new banner.

_Attention important news update!!!_

_Yesterday we did an experiment as our April Fool’s Day prank.  We decided to allow the users to self-police the website.  Within hours the entire website was deleted._

_DO NOT WORRY! This was just a duplication of the website.  The real website was safely tucked away.  YOUR FIC IS SAFE!  We repeat YOU FIC IS SAFE._

_We did this experiment to show why we have our abuse team and the importance of our open terms of service.  Someone will always find issue with the things we do.  By keeping our policies open to everything, we keep things like yesterday’s experiment outcome from happening._

_We will continue now and forever to allow all kinds of fanfiction on our website.  Please read our Terms of Service and keep them in mind next time you submit something to the abuse team._

_Yes your fic is truly safe,_

_Website_

And thus _,_ LoveLoveLoveFic31 learned to appreciate her favourite website even more.

And SastielIsOTPFurevvs learned a very important lesson about what happens when you think you’re viewpoint is the only good viewpoint.


End file.
